Present day pharmacists generally use pill counting devices which allow a pharmacist, when filling a prescription for a specified number of pills, to pour uncounted pills from a bulk container onto a tray having a collecting bin positioned along one side margin thereof and a spout on the opposite side thereof. The term "pills" as used herein refers to both tablets and capsules. The specified number of pills is pushed into the bin, typically by a spatula. The bin is closed and the overage pills remaining on the tray are returned to the bulk container via a spout. The specified number of pills are poured from the bin via an opening at one end of the bin to an appropriate container via an opening in the bin.
However, the present devices are generally not bilaterally symmetric and are generally provided in a configuration most suitable for right handed individuals, who, of course, make up the majority of pharmacists as in the general population. While it would be a relatively trivial change to manufacture a left handed configuration of the basic device, simply manufacturing a left handed configuration requires the purchase of two trays, one left handed and one right handed, for use by a pharmacy staffed with both left and right handed individuals. Thus, there is a need for a pill counting tray which is reversible for ease of use by both right and left handed individuals.
Various types of pill counting trays have been described in the patent literature.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,009 entitled "Tablet Counting Device" which issued on Nov. 15, 1950 to Fields discloses the pill counting device described above. The counting device dispenses tablets through a cylindrical member 4 which has a hinged cover 12 and a pouring spout 15. Another spout 17 allows for removal of excess tablets not counted to a bulk container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,894 entitled "Pill and Capsule Counting Tray and Finger Spatula" which issued on Jun. 14, 1966 to Van Handel et al. discloses a pill counting tray having means to pour pills through opening 26 or oppositely through opening 24.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,645 entitled "Sorting Tray" which issued on Dec. 1.backslash.20, 1977 to Canterman et al. discloses a sorting tray which has a plug 34 which prevents discharge from chamber 28.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,683 entitled "Pill Counting Tray" which issued on Apr. 14, 1981 to Zaleon discloses a pill counting tray in which pills may be removed through a pair of oppositely facing pouring spouts 40.
None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth herein.